


Late Night Walks and Christmas Lights

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam and bucky both have it y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sam often wakes up terrified from nightmares, Bucky has gotten into the habit of helping. Sam is helpful too, always has been. And Bucky hasn't celebrated a real Christmas in almost 70 years, Sam definitely has to help with that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Late Night Walks and Christmas Lights

It was almost Christmas. The buildings in the city had been decorating all month. Office buildings leaving lights on in the shapes of trees and snowmen and stars, the smaller buildings had been decked out with lights and little trees of their own. The wind had begun to bite, and the weather man was calling for their first snow this weekend.  
  
Bucky hadn't really _done_ Christmas in awhile. "Awhile" being lenient. He hadn't done Christmas in almost 70 years. And he knew that he'd stared when he went out to shop with Sam. Sam had offered to help him with his Christmas shopping, because Sam was nice like that... and also _very_ good at Christmas shopping.  
  
But Bucky had been staring, at the lights, and the trees, and all the tinsle and gifts and toy sets. Everything was so different now. So big. So in your face and everywhere. It was overwhelming. Sam had swooped in right as Bucky's hands had begun to shake, right on time. Like always.  
  
He'd guilded him through shop after shop, grounding him with a steady hand on his elbow when needed, or a hand placed to the small of Bucky's back. Bucky wasn't sure if Sam realized he was doing _that_ , but he wasn't going to say anything that might make him stop. He'd helped him around the shops and they managed to get most of the gifts they needed.  
  
They'd headed back to their apartment, they'd been living together for almost a year. Neither of them enjoying the hustle and bustle of so many bodies under one roof. Sam had offered to look for places, and Bucky, ever the talkative one, had nodded. Sam had found them a nice place in queens rather quickly. Suspiciously quickly. Bucky didn't mention it. They'd hid their gifts and moved on. Waiting to wrap them til closer to Christmas.  
  
Bucky woke to Sam screaming. In all honesty, he hadn't been sleeping. Sam screams at the same time every night, every time it happens, Bucky had begun waking a few minutes before, naturally, and would wait a few moments after, for the silence or the screaming. If there was silence, he'd drift back to sleep, happy that Sam was getting a goodnights sleep. If there were screams, well, it was different every time, but Bucky always tried to help. And Sam, Sam had actually begun to let him.  
  
Bucky pulls on a pair of black sweats and his blue henley, shoves his feet into his boots and gets up, rubbing at his eyes as he walks down the hall to Sam's room. The screaming has stopped now, Bucky can hear Sam breathing heavily through his bedroom door. Awake then. He knocks twice, the sharp rap of his knuckle.  
  
"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." Bucky says, not an order, not a request, something in-between, something that they both understand, however unspoken. Bucky waits by the table. Not five minutes later Sam stumbles into the room, his own boots loose on his feet as he yanks his shirt down over his head.  
  
"Is it far?" Sam asks, his voice low and hoarse, either from screaming or from sleep. Bucky doesn't ask.  
  
"Not too far. But it's cold." Bucky says, a small smile tugging at his lips when Sam groans but follows him to door, accepting the coat Bucky offers with a nod.

Bucky hadn't lied, it wasn't far. Just around the corner. But it had started snowing earlier in the night, the streets and cars all covered in a thin white sheet of sparkling flakes, and the cold air made the walk seem like miles.  
  
Sam pressed into Bucky's side as they walked. Huddling for warmth, Bucky told himself, and he _was_ grateful. He pulled the door of their destination open, Sam gave him a look, Bucky waved him inside and followed him into the warmth under the florescents inside.  
  
"A gas station." Sam said, voice lacking any emotion.  
  
"Yep." Bucky nodded.  
  
"You brought me, to a gas station. In the freezing cold. At 4 in the morning. " the lack of emotion was mostly for effect now, Bucky could see his lips twitching.  
  
"Not _just_ a gas station." Bucky said, walking toward the back of the small store, keeping his eyes on Sam.  
  
"A gas station, with icees." He pointed his finger over his shoulder, Sam had been following him down the aisle he'd chosen.  
  
"Icees." Sam echoed, voice dull. Bucky nodded.  
  
"Icees."  
  
"Buck it's fuckin snowing outside and you brought me hear get an icee?" His hands were on his hips now, eyes incredulous.

  
Bucky stopped. He looked out the window. It _was_ snowing. And he guessed most people probably wanted _warm_ drinks in the winter. He hadn't really thought it through. He raked his eyes over the shop, looking for some way to recover.  
  
"They have coffee too." He offered lamely, with a shrug. Sam stared at him, hands on his hips, not moving, for what seemed like ages. And then his body seemed to melt, his face soften, arms dropped. He smiled, wide and bright, and strode toward Bucky.  
  
"I'm just fuckin with ya. Thanks Buck." He patted Bucky's chest as he walked past him to the drink machines. He began filling a cup with the cherry icee, the bright red reached about a quarter of the way up and he switched to coke. He went back and forth, layer by layer, til the cup was full. He popped his straw into the cup and took a sip, smiling around the bright red straw perched between his lips, motioning with his head for Bucky to get his.  
  
Bucky grabbed a cup and started with cherry as well, but he layered his with blue raspberry before popping his staw in. He took too big gulps and then stopped, his eyes falling on Sam, who was staring at his mouth. Bucky involuntary let his lips part, his straw catching on his teeth. Sam gulped and licked his lips before shaking his head and looking away.  
  
"They got anything else in here worth checkin out?" He asked as he walked away from Bucky up a different aisle, his eyes down.  
  
"They uh..." he trailed off, mind wandering. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"They have a pretty good candy selection." Bucky said, finding himself again and pointing to the giant wall of candy behind Sam. Sam's eyes lit up when he spun around to look, Bucky smiled at his feet as he trailed behind him.

Sam kept them in the small gas station for almost two hours, looking at everything from drinks to novelty lighters. Sam bought one for both of them, so 'they could stay warm on the walk home'. Bucky had no problem staying warm on the way home, Sam pressed against him again and he could feel himself flushing from cheeks to toes.  
  
They walked up the steps to their door and Bucky stopped, his hand on Sam's arm, staring at the door. Or rather the light shining underneath it.  
  
"We didn't leave a light on." Bucky whispered. Sam covered Bucky's hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I know. But it's okay. Go on." He nodded toward the door and let Bucky walk in front of him.  
  
He turned the knob. Pushed the door open, and felt his heart skip a beat. There were Christmas lights strug on the walls. White ones. Everything was a glowing white. There was garland draped around the kitchen. And in the corner of the room stood a tree. Dazzling in white lights, covered in bulbs of all different colors. Sam pressed into his side again, slowly, looking at him. Bucky knew he was trying to gage his reaction.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Did we do okay?" A small voice asked, Bucky knew that voice. He looked down the hall to see Peter's head poking out of Sam's room, his hair sleep tussled, baggy pajama shirt nearly falling off his shoulder.  
  
"I think we did great for such short notice. Personally." Aunt May's head popped out right above her nephews, her hand resting on his shoulder as he smiled up at her, and then both of them, in synch, turned to smile at Sam and Bucky.  
  
"You did great. Thanks." Sam said with a nod. Bucky turned to him and stared.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, having the audacity to sound confused.  
  
"How did you do this?" Bucky asked, staring at Sam and ignoring the muttering from down the hall, hearing a distinct "how did _HE_ do this?", before managing to shut them out.  
  
"Oh we've been planning this for awhile. I texted them when we got to the gas station." Sam said, like it was just that simple. Bucky could hear Peter and Aunt May gathering their things somewhere far behind him.  
  
"It was 4 in the morning. Why didn't you just... wait til i got sent on a mission or something?" He wiped his palms on his thighs, he could feel that flush creeping up on him again.  
  
"It wouldn't havs been as surprising then." Sam shrugged. Bucky thought he might collapse right there. He didn't know what to say. Or how to say it.  
  
"You two boys have a wonderful Christmas." Aunt May butted in, pulling them both in for a hug, side by side, kissing their cheeks.  
  
"Now. There's two presents under that tree, one from me, and one from Peter. You're not to open them til Christmas." She pointed at them, giving them a stern look. She screwed her face up and seemed to change her mind.  
  
"Or at least Christmas Eve." She smiled brightly, pulled them into another hug and then released them. Peter pounced on them not even seconds later.  
  
"Aww Merry Christmas guys! I hope you like your gifts! Mine's better than Aunt May's but hers is really good too, we're super good at gift giving you're gonna love them! Aahh i wish you could just open them now so we could see your faces!!!" He was practically bouncing up and down. Aunt May detached her nephew and apologized.  
  
"Sorry guys! It was so early when you texted so i made coffee and i made it waaaayyy too strong and it's kinda just now kicking in. Ultimately unfortunate but actually kind of okay cuz now i have the energy to do the rest of my shopping today! So thanks i guess! Bye! Merry Christmas!!" He waved as he walked backwards out the door, they heard him slide down the banister on the stairs and land perfectly.  
  
"Nailed it!" His disembodied voiced called from the hall. Aunt May laughed, a happy, bubbly sound, and then her smile softened. She looked at them for a moment, her hand on the door knob.  
  
"Really though. I hope your Christmas is wonderful you two." She closed the door a smidge and then popped back in.  
  
"Oh! And before i forget, Peter left you a little something extra, for holiday cheer." She pointed toward the ceiling, grinning at them as she pulled the door shut.  
  
Bucky looked at Sam.  
  
Sam looked at Bucky.  
  
Then they both looked to the ceiling together.  
  
Above their heads. Stuck to the ceiling with webbing that was sparkling in the twinkling lights, was a small sprig of mistletoe.

  
Bucky felt his knees wobble, his eyes falling back to Sam, who was still staring at the ceiling. He looked so beautiful, his skin was practically glowing in the low light of the Christmas decorations. Sam finally lowered his gaze back to Bucky, eyes moving over his face, jumping between his eyes and his mouth in quick succession.  
  
"Ya know. I might be in trouble." Sam said, voice low, his breath ghosting over Bucky's skin, making him shiver.  
  
"What? Why?" His brain was malfunctioning, he could feel it. He was sure soon enough there'd be smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Cuz i think Spiderboy might be much better at this Christmas thing than me." He was whispering now, and was he getting closer? Was it hot in here? Bucky was sure it hadn't been this hot a moment ago.  
  
"I thou-" Bucky cleared his throat, his attempt at a whisper being more of a croak.  
  
"I thought you were the best?" Bucky breathed. Sam's hand moved to Bucky's cheek, his thumb moving in a slow, warm, line across his cheekbone.  
  
"He's better." It was less a whisper than a breath, breathed between them like a secret, before Sam closed the distance. His lips were warm, hot almost. They seemed to burn Bucky in the most delicious way. He grabbed at Sam's hips and pulled him closer, flush against him, moaning softly as Sam's tongue brushed his lips.  
  
Sam pulled back first, not far, his head resting agaisnt Bucky's as they stood leaning into each other. He smiled at the small sound of disagreement Bucky made. Bucky's eyes were still closed but he could feel Sam nodding slowly.  
  
"Yeah. He's way better."  
  
Bucky opened his mouth, intending to agree but never getting the chance. Sam dove back in, pressing himself into Bucky until all he could feel was Sam. All he knew was Sam. His whole world was Sam. Sam, holding him tightly. Sam, kissing him deeply. Sam, pulling him closer in the glow of the dazzling Christmas lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii all! I know its been ages since I've posted anything! Even longer since I've posted these too goobers!! But i missed them! And i know I'm late for Christmas but when my friend sent me the idea, Christmas had yet to pass! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this small bit of fluff!!! Happy Holidays all!!! 💛🧡💛
> 
> P.s.- i was having THEE WORST time posting this from my phone so if there's any random weird or wonky text i apologize, i tried to find it all!!! My eyes are so tired you guys... just so tired. Thanks for reading!!! 🧡


End file.
